


Wedding Romance

by az11b



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11b/pseuds/az11b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I crashed this wedding for free food, and you caught me" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> idk I got carried away. First time writing for this fandom, hope you like it!  
> Comments are more than welcomed!

“Who the fuck are you?”  
  
Bellamy’s hand stopped halfway as he was reaching for the shrimp. It had been so long since he’s had shrimp, especially looking so fresh, so pink, he was already drooling.  
“Um” he struggled to answer the short blonde’s question, and she could tell. One eyebrow rose up as her mouth turned into a smirk. He was definitely busted.  
“Clarke! There you are!” And by some miracle, he was not. Someone not much taller than blondie made her way over here.  
“Fuck” blondie murmured. She turned around and faced Bellamy. “Okay, follow my lead.” She said. Her face broke into a grin, leaving Bellamy to follow in her path. He was confused, and he wasn’t sure what to expect, but he smiled too.  
“Hi mom.” She said tensely. The smile hadn’t faltered one bit.  
“Hi Clarke. Who is this?” her hands gestured to Bellamy. “I thought we had agreed that after the last time-“  
Clarke cut her off. “I never agreed to anything. This is my boyfriend.” Clarke’s head turned towards Bellamy, still smiling (and looking a little strained at that). But Bellamy could play along. He put one arm around Clarke’s waist and extended the other one towards her mom.  
“Nice to finally meet you, I’m Bellamy Blake.” His voice was confident and his smile was still going strong.  
“Dr. Griffin.” She shook his hand and looked back at Clarke. Clarke looked back, and wrapped herself closer to Bellamy.  
The air was tense, and no one said anything for a while. Bellamy finally broke the silence.  
“Honey, didn’t you mention how your feet were killing you?” He looked down, hoping her shoes would back that up. She was wearing heels, so luckily, they did.  
Clarke nodded her head. “You’re right, sweetie.” She unwrapped herself from his side and grabbed his hand. “We’re going to go sit. Mom, we’ll see you later.” And before she had the chance to speak, Clarke was pushing Bellamy and her towards a table.  
  
“So…” Clarke started. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure the other one out. “What kind of person comes to a wedding they weren’t invited to?” She popped a piece of bread in her mouth,  
“How do you know I don’t know anyone here?” He said back. His legs were spread and his smile from earlier had turned into a smirk.  
“Because I know everyone that Wells and his wife knows, and you are certainly not one of those people.” She said  
His smirked dropped and he rubbed his hands on the back of his neck. He mumbled something that caused Clarke to scoot closer.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” She asked.  
“I like the free food, okay?” He mumbled again. Bellamy was sure she’d kick him out, but instead, she laughed. But it was the kind of laugh that took Bellamy surprise, because it wasn’t out of malice.  
“That’s so genius!” Her smile reached her eyes, and she finally looked relax. “Tell me Bellamy Blake, why did you pick this wedding to crash?” She had taken off her shoes and was massaging her feet. He couldn’t stop looking at the small circular motions she was making with her thumb into the heel of her foot. It was strangely hypnotizing.  
“I work in this library, princess.” He wondered where that came from, but it suited her. She seemed like she was quick to take charge (in more than one way).  
“I do like to take charge.” She smirked and Bellamy swallowed. This girl was doing things to him, and he definitely liked It a little more than he should.  
  
As if to prove a point, Clarke got up, grabbed his hand and moved through the crowd. She never once looked back at Bellamy until they reached level 5. She’d brought him to the history section and just as he was about to ask what they were doing here, she kissed him.  
Kissed might have been to gentle of a word. She bit his lower lip and sucked on it and he kissed her back so intensely, she was pushed against the bookshelf. She grabbed at the root of his hair and he moaned into her mouth, which made her just grab on harder.  
His hand grabbed her neck and his other zipped her dress down until it fell to the ground with a soft swish. He quickly went to her breast, circling her nipple and now, she was moaning and Bellamy fucking loved it. He took the hand he had at the back of her neck and brought it down to her underwear, running one finger over the fabric of where he slit was. She was so wet, and Bellamy took pride in knowing he also affected her the way she affected him.  
She slithered her hand down to his pants, unbuckling his belt faster than she’s ever had before. She could feel his dick, hard against her thigh and she wanted to wrap her hands all over it. His pants finally dropped and when she finally slipped his boxers down, she stopped kissing him.  
Bellamy’s head snapped back in surprise and his fingers stopped teasing her so torturously. She slinked down, and oh, oh! Her mouth was on him now, and she was warm and wet. He could see her blue eyes looking at him, while she hummed around his dick. Bellamy grabbed her hair (is this okay? He didn’t want to hurt her) and Clarke smiled. She moved her head back and forth, licking his shaft with every move.  
“Fuck, Clar-“ His moan finished his sentence for him. He tried to be quiet but it was so hard and she felt so good and  
“I’m gonna cum” his voice was throaty “is…that…okay?” he was trying to so hard to hold on, to finish that sentence to get her permission, and when he saw her nod (vigorously he might add), he came.  
*****  
They were finally back downstairs sitting at the same table they were sitting at earlier. They’d been holding hands since they came back down, and they hadn’t stopped laughing once.  
“No, I swear, when I told my sister about the shrimp, she threatened to come down here herself!” He talked with hands when he talked about his sister and Clarke thought it was just the cutest thing.  
“Well, there’s a ton more in the kitchen, I’ll make sure to give you a box of them before you leave.’ Clarke said. Her smile reached her eyes and Bellamy thought she was beautiful.  
“I know this is out of the ordinary, and I crashed this wedding for food, but I’d love to take out. On a real date. No stealing food, I swear.” His boyish grin was back.  
Clarke nodded and her smile grew bigger. “Yea, I’d love that.”


End file.
